


Prolong

by ImKnotQueen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, Feels, Internalized Homophobia, Marriage of Convenience, Other, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImKnotQueen/pseuds/ImKnotQueen
Summary: Hinata makes the acceptable choice for her family's sake.





	Prolong

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Naruto' nor am I profiting from this.

“You're making the right choice.” Hiashi raises his cup but doesn't take a drink. “I feared you would never abandon puppy love and fantasies for reality. Uzumaki will make a decent husband.” 

Keeping a stable grip on her teacup is key lest he knows he has the upper hand again. “I prolonged the inevitable, entertaining her fantasies as well as mine. Ino expressed some bitterness…”

Ino cried enough to keep her plants watered for centuries to come. Hinata conceals her puffy features with makeup and steam riding from her drink. 

“You've made the right choice.”

She’ll learn to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I -- genuinely began this piece with intentions to explore how much I despise NaruHina. Yet, it transformed into internalized homophobia and convenient marriages. 
> 
> Every single bookmark, comment, and kudos is appreciated.


End file.
